


Kinktober 2018 Cock Worship

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Lap Sex, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, wendipbry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy introduces Tambry to Dipper’s junk.





	Kinktober 2018 Cock Worship

“Holy shit.” Tambry looked up and down the erection before her.

“I know right, I told you Tambers, my boyfriend is hung as fuck.”

Dipper turned a shade of red that matched his girlfriend’s hair. “Okay guys, it’s not that great.”

The three of them were in the basement of the shack, what was once Ford’s lab. Dipper had converted it to a short of-loft for his stay in Gravity Falls. He sat of his bed nude save for the Trapper’s hat his now girlfriend gave him all the years ago. Wendy was in the buff, save for the baseball cap she traded Dipper. Tambry had no hat so she was completely naked. 

The two girls stood in awe of the massive cock that stood proudly between his legs.

“The fuck it’s not!” Tambry shouted.  
“  
It’s got length,” Wendy knelt before Dipper, placing her finger on his tip, swirling it. With her other hand she grabbed his base and slowly began to stroke him. “Girth.”

Tambry joined her, “And big, meaty balls.” The dark skin girl promptly put his left testicle in her mouth and slowing began to suck it.

“Sorry Dip. We just can’t help ourselves around this awesome manhood.” Wendy than took the penis into her mouth. As she suck him off Tambry reached over and began masturbating the red head. Her slurps and moans mixed together.

“Ah shit, Wendy this is crazy. I’m… I’m cumming!” He grabbed Wendy head as he fired his semen into her mouth. His salty taste waved over her tongue. She released and wiped her chin.

Tambry moved her hand from Wendy’s crotch. “Sorry Wendy but I really need to take a dip.” Tambry got in his lap and guided his still hard cock into her dark fold. Dipper placed his hands on her ass cheeks. as Tambry grinded onto his lap.

Dipper gasped. Wendy had taken up Tambry’s place tonguing his balls. Dipper felt himself cum again. Tambry gave a shout of ecstasy as she to came. Tambry kissed him she she took him out of her. She pushed back on to the bed as the two tongue wrestled. He felt Wendy’s hand guide him into her own wet sex.  
“  
Oh, oh Dipper. Fuck us. Fuck us haaaaard!” Wendy herself came, eager for pleasure. One last time, Dipper gave the last of his seed to his girlfriend.

Exhausted, the three fell to the bed, ragged and out of breath.

Tambry gave Wendy a soft kiss on the lips. “Thanks for introducing me to Triple Dipper.”


End file.
